Fate and Soul
by NatsNeko
Summary: When offered to go back and undo her death, Hermione agrees. However, even Fate and Soul make mistakes with time...-Bookkeeper-
1. Fati and Vita

**-Fate and Soul-**

**_Chapter One_**

"Oh my head...what happened?"

Hermione thought back to the routine sweep for dark activity. She was an Auror by day, a healer by night, and the Minister had ordered her team of three to scour an area. Voldemort had been gone for roughly around five years now, since Hermione was twenty-three, but even any mention of darker than normal activity had everyone scared out of their wits.

"That's right!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers as she remembered.

She had a strong feeling of foreboding as they passed the old barn she wanted to check. Hardings, a new recruit, insisted that he had checked it already. As they had their backs turned, a curse flew at Hermione and everything went dark.

"Moody would not be pleased if he was still alive. Constant vigilance! Ooh, when I wake up, Hardings is getting it!"

_"You're not going to wake up."_

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking at the creature in front of her. "Are you a...fairy?"

The creature sighed. "_Did I stutter, Hermione Granger? And yes, I am a fairy. Got a problem with that?"_

"N-not at all! But aren't faeries supposed to be...bright and cheerful?"

The fairy narrowed its eyes. "_Are you being stereotypical? Do you want me to make this ten times as harder on you?"_

Hermione cowered slightly from the dark fairy before her. It wasn't like she hadn't seen faeries before because she had. Except this fairy was her height, and instead of its wings being a sky blue or a pink, they were pure darkness. It didn't help that the fairy had pure black eyes either.

"Make what harder on me?" Hermione asked.

_"Oh dear Golden child. Do you not realize who I am? I'll give you a hint I suppose, you're quite smart I've heard. My name is Fati, the Dark Fairy."_

"Fati...Fati...death! Fate! You're the Death Fairy!"

_"I prefer Dark Fairy," _Fati sniffed. "_But yes, you are correct."_

"So...what are you doing near me?"

_"May I present the brightest witch of her age. Miss Hermione, I am the Dark Fairy. You can see me, hence, you are dead."_

"I can't be! It was just a routine dark magic scouring expedition! We go on them all the time!"

_"Did you see the spell you were hit with?"_

"No, but-"

_"Did you hear which spell was uttered?"_

"No."

_"You were hit with one of the Unforgivables, Hermione. You figure it out."_

"W-where am I?"

_"Take a look around," _Fati said, waving her arm out. "_You see nothing, but darkness. I would say you were in my realm, but...even my realm has more color than this. You are with me in the in-between, child."_

"No, no. I figured _that _out. I meant, where's my...body?"

_"Here comes the acceptance," _Fati said grinning and brushing her black hair from her shoulder. "_Your body is currently at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. If you want to see for yourself, there's a door behind you."_

Hermione turned to see that there was indeed a door behind her. When she turned back to Fati, there was no one there.

"Huh," Hermione muttered, trekking across the black expanse, pulling open the door before shutting it behind her.

It took her a bit to adjust to everything being white after being in darkness for such a long time. She rubbed at her eyes, blinking them a few times for them to get used to the light.

_"I hope you are ready to face this," _Fati said, materializing next to Hermione.

"Who's here?"

_"Everyone is here. Except your parents of course since they can't see the hospital. Those who will not be going to your funeral are paying last respects right now. The others are simply in denial at the fact that you are dead."_

Fati glided down the long hallway, and Hermione followed. Fati led her to a standard hospital room that had been resized to accommodate all the people who had come. She could see tufts of red hair from several adults and kids. Ginny and Dean, Ron and Lavender, Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy, everyone. It was then that she noticed the group of people in the corner wearing Puddlemere flying gear.

"Oh no!" She cried, running through the throng of people that stood around her bed.

She never thought she'd see herself in death. While the _Avada Kedavra _was the deadliest, it was also the cleanest. It looked like she was merely sleeping.

"That's...me," she said, brain dead at the moment.

_"And if I'm not mistaken, that's your husband," _Fati said, pointing to the man who was crying and holding her hand.

Hermione tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but it just fell through. She made a sound that mixed annoyance and sadness, before looking at Fati.

"Oh, Oliver," she sighed. "He's so broken, Fati. What can I do?"

_"It is heartbreak, child," _Fati said, laying a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "_There is nothing we can do, but watch him grieve. Eventually, if he himself allows it, he will move on. If not, then he will allow himself to waste away."_

"Well I won't allow that!" Hermione replied hotly.

Fati shrugged. "_There is nothing you can do, child. You are beyond them now. Come. My sister, Vita, wishes to see you."_

"Life? Why would she want to see me?"

_"Who knows?" _Fati muttered. "_However, if I am correct, it wasn't your time to pass child. I think she's pissed."_

Fati laughed then, holding out her hand for Hermione to take. Looking around the room, Hermione sighed before grasping Fati's hand. Her own pale skin looked even lighter against Fati's deep bluish skin. She closed her eyes as Fati did something quite similar to a Portkey, and she was spirited away.

[-]

_"Are you alright, child?" _Fati asked when they had landed.

"Just a bit dizzy," Hermione replied. "I'll be alright...eventually."

Fati laughed. "_Sister, dear! I have brought before you the Golden child."_

**"Honestly, Fati. Do you not take your job seriously?"**

Hermione looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled. So this was Vita. While Fati was a vision in darkness, Vita was a vision in light. Bright white wings, silver hair, white eyes, and lilac skin. A complete opposite to Fati.

**"Greetings, Golden child. My name is Vita. I welcome you to my domain."**

"So...is this Heaven then?" Hermione asked meekly.

The sisters shared a laugh.

**"Close, child, but not quite. While my sister here is Death, I am Life. She is Fate, I am Soul. She has brought you to me because someone somewhere made a mistake in your fate."**

_"Which pisses me off," _Fati interjected.

**"Hush sister mine. They will be dealt with accordingly. Now, anyone who enters Heaven must have not had their fates tampered with."**

"Mine was tampered with?"

Vita eyes grew soft. "**Yes. You haven't had an easy life, child. We wish to give that back to you. You were supposed to have kids, grandkids, and even great-grandkids before you passed. However, the only Wood heir died with you.**

"You mean I-?"

Vita and Fati nodded as one. Hermione felt her eyes tearing up.

"It was what we had hoped for," Hermione said, placing a hand on her flat stomach. "And now we'll never get it."

_"Do not fret, Golden child, for we offer something of great value to you," _Fati whispered.

**"We offer you life. Someone has tampered with the fate and the soul, and life and death will tamper back. We will return you to the time before your death. It is then that you must make a choice. Turn and fight with those coward enough to hit you when your back is turned, or-"**

_"Or tell the others what you know now and let them finish the job."_

**_"Make your choice."_**

"I will go back and make things right. I wish to save my child, but I cannot leave the others to fend for themselves. I will turn and fight the one who killed me once before." Hermione said, defiance flashing in her chocolate orbs.

Vita and Fati looked at each other and nodded.

**"Know this, Golden child. If you shall be caught off guard again..."**

_"Then I will come back for you, once again, but instead of getting offered this again, you'll be headed up straight to Heaven."_

**_"We ask once again, flee or fight?"_**

"I fight."

**"So be it," **Vita said, grasping her sister's left hand with her right.

**_"Fate and Death with Soul and Life call their power to the surface. Send this Golden child back where she belongs, with the knowledge she possesses. Take our hands now, child, while the power is still raw and new."_**

Fati and Vita held out their hands, and Hermione grabbed them both. Power beyond her wildest dreams surged through her body as she closed her eyes against the agitating sensations. Somehow, this felt like it was too much. She opened her mouth to say something, but then, it stopped and Hermione fell unconscious once more.

[-]

Something was wrong. Hermione knew without even moving. She was far too comfortable to be in the wilderness, scouring for dark activity. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking them a few times as she sat up.

"Now wait a minute," she mumbled, looking around.

It looked like her old room, when she was much younger. But...what was she doing there? She climbed out of bed, her pajama bottoms sliding across the floor as she walked. She headed into her own bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she clamped a hand over the scream that tried to come from her mouth.

"I'm eleven again. Oh Merlin, I'm eleven again. What's the date, what's the date?" She mumbled, fumbling out of her bathroom. "September first. The first day of school. Fati, Vita, what have you done?"

A black cat came slinking into her bedroom. It jumped up on her bed, looking at her with dark blue eyes.

"Fati?" Hermione whispered.

_"The one and only, child," _the cat answered, stretching.

"Where is Vita?"

**"I am here, Golden child," **she answered in the form of a white cat with purple eyes, as it slunk into her bedroom much like Fati had.

"What did you two do?" Hermione hissed.

_"What _did _we do, sister mine?" _Fati asked, turning to look at Vita.

**"I think we used a little too much power, sister mine. You must remember, we have never done that before."**

"So you sent me back twelve years? Do you know how hard it was to get Oliver away from Quidditch the first time?" Hermione groaned.

_"Think of it this way, child," _Fati said, grinning. "_You like Quidditch and flying a lot more now, don't you? And what better way into a Keeper's heart than by talking about Quidditch?"_

"Are you both going to stick by me?" Hermione asked cautiously. "I mean, cats can be used as pets, but I thought you could only have one."

**"You are the brightest, Golden child. Remember that. You'll think of something." **Vita said, kneading at the quilt on Hermione's bed before lying down.

"Well, I know what's going to happen. What will happen, what might happen...oh sod it." Hermione muttered, knowing that the two special cats were laughing at her.

She marched into the bathroom, well aware that she couldn't perform magic with her wand, but...

"Nobody said anything about a little wandless magic," Hermione said smugly.

She waved her hand in front of her and watched as her bushy hair became silky curls and her teeth straightened and shortened.

"Now that that's out of the way...Fati, do care to enlighten me on who looks good for this seasons Quidditch won't you?" Hermione asked.

_"Personally, I believe the Wimbourne Wasps are-"_

**"That's a load of crock dear sister mine! Everyone knows that Appleby Arrows can throw down with the Wasps any day!"**

Hermione left the two sisters to argue as she went to take her shower. When she came back, squeaky clean and ready to tackle the day, the two sisters were on opposite sides of her bed, not speaking to each other.

"Come now guys. It's just a little Quidditch." Hermione said. _Uh oh...that's what I said to Oliver when-_

**"Just a LITTLE Quidditch, dear Golden child?" **Vita spat.

_"Quidditch is anything but little, child!"_

"Okay, okay! I've argued with Oliver already about this. Or...I did. I will. Sweet Merlin this is going to give me a headache."

Hermione dressed quickly, shedding the towel she had for some decent slacks and a purple jumper. She grabbed her trunk with everything in it, waving her hand at it as she did her hair and teeth. It shrunk to the size of a tiny car and she pocketed it when she put on her jacket. Stopping for a moment, she tied her hair up in a simply ponytail before she headed down the stairs.

Vita and Fati followed her, continually arguing back and forth.

"Shh you two," Hermione whispered. "My mum is in the kitchen."

The cats both shut up as Hermione sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Hermione," her mother said.

"Morning Mum. When's Dad getting up? We have to be there soon you know."

"Yes, we know. What did you do to your hair?" Emma asked, just now looking at her daughter.

"It's called magic, Mum. Isn't it lovely? I can put it up now." Hermione said.

"Yes I see. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but Vita and Fati probably are."

"Ah yes. The cutest cats I've ever seen." Emma said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Vita?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"What? We couldn't just show up unannounced could we? Your parents think that you bought us when you went shopping. No harm done."**

_"And your mother thinks we're cute," _Fati added as they all laughed together.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that things will be better this time around," Hermione said, looking at the two cats.

Fati and Vita did nothing but wink and smile at the witch.

[-]

_So...I own nothing but Fati and Vita, and...do what you normally do! Press the lonely button and tell me what you think!_

_-Ninja_


	2. The Sorting Song

** -Fate and Soul-**

_ Chapter Two_

Sitting in the car as they made their way to the train station, Hermione could just feel the glares both Fati and Vita were giving her. She was grinning to herself as she looked over at the cats that had to share one pet carrier. Hey, they were sisters. They could deal with it.

_"You have no idea how much I hate you right now, child," _Fati hissed softly.

**"Calm sister mine," **Vita whispered. "**We'll just tear up her curtains when we get to the dormitories."**

Hermione leaned close to the carrier.

"Come on guys," she whispered. "How old are both of you? Stop acting like little kittens."

Hermione heard equal hissings of retorts and remarks, but she chose to ignore them.

"Now remember, Mum," Hermione said. "It's platform nine and three quarters."

Her father, whom was driving, snorted slightly.

"Couldn't it have been a whole number? Or maybe a half? Then she says we have to go running at a wall?"

"Ian," Hermione's mum reprimanded.

"It's magic, Dad. That's all there is to it."

Truthfully, Hermione was looking forward to seeing her husband again. Even though he didn't know it yet.

[-]

"Bloody hell, that was harder the first time around," Hermione said, stumbling into an empty compartment.

_"What do you mean, child?"_

**"Her mum seemed a tad more...reluctant to let her go this time around. I wonder if she can feel it?"**

"Feel what, Vita?" Hermione asked, setting the carrier on the seat and letting her cats out.

_"I see what you mean, sister mine! Vita wonders if your mum can feel the...unpleasant feelings that we both feel."_

"Do they cling to me or something?" Hermione asked, taking off her jacket and putting on her Hogwarts robe and uniform.

**"We are mystical creatures, Golden child. We feel things that most people and animals do not feel. Your mum is more worried this time around."**

"Hm...So, what happened on the train then? Met Neville, tried to find his toad...I think I'll just _Accio _Trevor when no one is looking. I need to find Oliver and his crowd, get him to know me just a bit..."

_"And how do you propose you do that?"_

Hermione grinned. "Why asking about Quidditch of course."

She sat down and sighed slightly, both cats curling up to either side of her.

**"We will help you, Golden child, as much as we can without so much interference. It is our fault you are here ya know."**

_"I think it was you, sister mine. You _are _Life, so...maybe you pushed a little too much at her."_

**"Well, YOU are Fate, so maybe you nudged her just a little more too. We are both to blame, sister mine."**

Both cats lapsed into silence as a slightly pudgy boy opened Hermione's compartment door. He was almost thrown off balance when the moving train sped up slightly, but he managed to stay upright.

"E-excuse me. I'm looking for a toad. His name is Trevor...would you have happened to see him? I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione smiled. "Happy to meet you, Neville. I'm afraid I've not seen your toad, but I'll help you look for him. My name is Hermione Granger."

"O-oh thank you. You have...two cats?"

"This is Fati," Hermione said, gesturing to the black cat. "And the white one is Vita."

Both cats meowed. Neville smiled.

"They are close then, aren't they?" He asked. "I've heard t-that most kittens latch on to a brother or sister and will not allow themselves to be separated."

Hermione nodded. "You are correct. Now, let's look for Trevor. You head one way, and I'll head the other alright? Fati, stay here and guard our stuff. Vita, you're with me."

Vita jumped up onto Hermione's shoulder, casting a smug look at Fati. She and Neville parted ways as Hermione cast a glare back at Fati that told her to 'be good.'

**"Fati is practically seething right now," **Vita murmured with glee.

"Well, I can only take one of you, so I might as well take the one who's more...responsible."

Hermione casually opened compartments to question about a toad. Most people just stared at the cat on her shoulder. When she opened the door of the compartment containing fifth year boys, Hermione easily picked out Oliver. She smiled inwardly, noting that even as he grew up, he never lost his boyish charm.

"Excuse me; have any of you see a toad?" Hermione asked, alerting them to her presence.

"Sorry, I'm afraid we haven't," one of them answered.

She nodded, finally noting that Oliver seemed to be focused on something that looked a bit like Quidditch plays.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure," the same one answered.

"I'd like your opinions on something. Appleby Arrows or Puddlemere United?"

That got their attention. Hermione found herself pulled into the compartment, Vita clinging to her shoulder with her-very painful-claws. All the boys seemed to be talking at once, before the one voice Hermione wanted to hear answered.

"Puddlemere of course. The Appleby Arrows havenae anything on them!"

Several of the boys cheered with Oliver, while the rest jeered and poked at him. Vita settled herself down on Hermione's shoulder, her tail wrapping loosely around her neck like a choker.

"Sorry for all this," the one who had answered her whispered. "I'm Eric Just by the way. Fifth year, Gryffindor."

He stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

"Hermione Granger, first year."

"And...what about your companion there?" He asked, pointing at Vita.

Vita purred and looked up at him, her right ear twitching.

"Her name is Vita. I left Fati back in the compartment. She wasn't happy about that."

"Two cats?" Eric asked.

Hermione nodded. "If you wanted one, you got the other. They were a bit of a...package deal."

She realized that the others had quieted down and were listening to their conversation.

"I'm Devan Kenley," another said, sticking out his hand.

Hermione appraised the boy next to Eric as she shook his hand. She knew that this boy was one of Oliver's closest friends. She faintly remembered losing him in the final battle. Hopefully, she would be able to change that.

They all introduced themselves then. Eric, Devan, Chase, Kyle, and then finally, Oliver.

"So, you know that I, Oliver, and Devan choose Puddlemere over the Arrows," Eric said, ignoring the hisses from Chase and Kyle. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm Muggleborn, first off. New to magic and what not. I'd probably have to say that the way things are looking right now, I'm going to have to go for Puddlemere."

Chase and Kyle groaned while the others cheered.

"That's my kind of girl!" Oliver crowed, laughing with all the others.

**"Do not forget Harry and Ron, Golden child," **Vita whispered in her ear.

Hermione stood up, opening the compartment door. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm afraid I must be going. I still have to help Neville."

"We hope you're in Gryffindor!" Was the last thing she heard before closing the door and walking off.

Hermione sighed, just a little perturbed at seeing her future husband while they were so young once more.

"He doesn't even know me, Vita," Hermione grumbled softly.

**"Not yet, but you've made quite a good impression with him and his friends. Do you want to know a little secret?"**

"What?" Hermione asked, looking in a compartment and seeing Harry and Ron.

**"They are going to sit near the empty spots at the table for the first years in order to speak to you again."**

With a smile on her face, Hermione opened the compartment door.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" She asked, looking around for Trevor.

Harry and Ron looked up at her, noting the cat that was prowling around on her shoulders.

"No, we haven't," Ron said.

Hermione inwardly smirked. _I remember this..._

"Are you doing magic?" She asked. "Come on then. I want to see."

_If I remember correctlyit should go-_

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

All it succeeded in doing was scaring the rat. Vita hissed slightly at Scabbers, who ran and hid in Ron's pocket.

_Ooh if I could just catch him now and end him!_

**"Soon, little Golden child. Do not change history so lightly." **Vita whispered lowly, sensing her tension.

"I'm not exactly sure that's a real spell," Hermione said, going for a more sympathetic approach, rather than bossy. "Where did you learn it?"

"My brothers," Ron said.

"Well, they could've been messing with you, right?"

"I guess."

"Let's see if Iv'e got this one down, hm?" Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry.

_He looks surprised. This is going to be so much fun!_

_"Oculus Reparo_."

Hermione watched smugly as Harry's glasses were fixed.

"There we are. That's better isn't it?" Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger. Who're you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now, I must be going. Things to do, people to see, what not. Surely you understand?"

She smiled at her two soon to be best friends before exiting their compartment. She walked along to her compartment before holding out her hand behind her.

_Accio Neville's toad!_

Trevor came flying at her, landing in her hand as she entered her compartment. She found Neville waiting for her and smiled, holding out Trevor.

"Here you are Neville. Found him with Harry and Ron near the back."

"Thanks Hermione. Your black cat wouldn't stop...glaring at the door. Fati, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I assume she's mad at me for leaving her behind. Vita is just a bit more...controlled than her sister."

The rest of the train ride consisted of Hermione teaching Neville spells, hoping to up his confidence by a few years. Fati and Vita grudgingly went back into the pet carrier, and Hermione enlarged her trunk (with her wand of course) and stowed it away. She knew they would all end up in her dormitory anyway.

When the train stopped, Hermione said a goodbye to Fati and Vita before following Neville off the train.

"First years! Come on, first years this way!" Hermione smiled as she heard Hagrid's booming voice.

Of course, she hadn't met him officially yet, but she knew that in time, she would become good friends with him. She noticed some people waving at her. It turned out to be Eric and Devan. She waved back, a bit conscious of the effort, before following the other first years to Hagrid. She watched him exchange pleasantries with Harry.

"Right, then! Come on, follow me to the boats now!" Hagrid began to walk off, leaving all the other first years to follow him.

[-]

As they climbed the stairs, Hermione cast a simple drying charm on Harry. He muttered his thanks, looking a bit meek at having to be the one who fell out of the boat.

_Well that never happened first time around. I wonder what else is going to change._

Hagrid had instructed all of them to head into the doors and climb all the stairs, until they were met by another person. Hermione followed the large crowd, smiling to herself. She was going to see her favorite teacher again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, children. Soon, you will pass through the doors behind me and join the rest of your classmates. However, first you must be sorted into a house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here, your house is like your family. Triumphs will earn points; rule-breaking will lose points." McGonagall said.

Hermione laughed inwardly. _She looks as serious as I remember her!_

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

_Wait a minute...I was married in the previous timeline, so my name was Hermione Wood. Should it have changed back to Granger now that I'm twelve again? Where's Fati and Vita when you need them?_

She followed the rest of the students, lost in her thought as McGonagall led them to the Sorting Hat. Everyone around Hermione was in awe as they pointed at the ceiling and chatted about it.

_I've been seeing that ceiling for years. I'm never going to get it out of my head._

McGonagall stopped near the Sorting Hat, which opened its mouth, and began to sing.

_The brightest one is with us,  
More brighter than before,  
Ready to test the fate,  
Ready to fight once more._

_While this magical child,  
Knows much of what will go on,  
The Golden one will listen,  
And interpret my song._

_Things are changing in the air,  
The child has that feeling,  
Knowing that something follows her,  
Takes on a whole new meaning._

_New friends and a new life await her here,  
For though she has passed through before,  
Now she must focus,  
Learn so much more._

_Fate and Soul reside,  
With this Golden child of magic,  
For now she is safe,  
And her ending will not be so tragic._

Everyone stared at the Sorting Hat as he stopped his singing. Hermione's jaw dropped as one thought passed through her mind.

_Oh shit!_

[-]

_Sigh...do you know how hard it is to make up a Sorting song off the top of your head? Not easy...meeehhh... Ahem. So, thanks to my reviewers. Love you guys! I don't own anything except Fati, Vita, and that little song right up there. If you guys could just take a few seconds to let me know how I did!_

_-Ninja_


	3. Planning For Halloween

_A/N Forgot to mention, by the way. I own Eric, Chase, Kyle, and Devan simply because I don't know any of Oliver's best friends. XD So, enjoy!_

_**ALSO! BANNER FOR THIS STORY! Link in my profile! Soliloquy did an awesome job! X3**_

**"Vita speak," "**_Fati speak," thoughts, "_talking", and _Sorting Hat._

**-Fate and Soul-**

_Chapter Three_

The hat seemed to be waiting for something, and everyone in the Great Hall began to clap. Hermione steeled herself to look neutral, all while calming her racing heart.

_Okay, this is not good!_

McGonagall cleared her throat and stepped up beside the hat, the roll of parchment in her hand.

"Now, when I call your name you will step up here, and I will place the hat upon your head, so you may be sorted. Hannah Abbott!" She said.

Hermione paid no mind to the names, readying herself for whether her last name would have changed or not. When she heard Seamus' name, she knew that this moment was make or break.

"Hermione Granger!"

_Thank Fati and Vita!_

Hermione walked up to the hat slowly, waiting for the mental tirade she was sure to get. She sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Did you miss me that much, Miss Granger? Or is it Mrs. Wood?_

Hermione grimaced.

_You know very well it's Granger!_

_What are you doing back here? Do not lie, I could just pick it from your mind, but I choose not to._

_Fati and Vita are with me. I uh...kind of died._

The Sorting Hat laughed in her ear.

_Those two? You must be joking...hm. I guess not._

_So...where to put me, huh?_

_My line, Mrs. Wood. My line. Hm...You would do rather excellent in Ravenclaw_

_How much of the timeline is already corrupted by me being here? No thanks. I think I want to stay in Gryffindor, with my closest friends and my husband. Well, soon to be anyway._

_Are you sure? Ravenclaw would be excited to have you..._

_After that little song you spouted, I think I'll be staying out of the spotlight for a while._

_Well alright then._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the hat from her head as she smiled and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Pay up Kyle," Eric said when Hermione sat down next to him.

Kyle grumbled, but handed over a few sickles.

"Did you make a bet on me?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yup!" Eric exclaimed, unashamed at having did so. "I knew you'd end up in Gryffindor. Kyle over here thought Ravenclaw."

"I am smart," Hermione said. "But surely not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

_I have to keep a low profile. That prophecy is really going to cut into my library time!_

"So," Chase whispered, leaning close to everyone. "What did you all think of that sorting song?"

Oliver snorted. "Well tha' has surely never happened before. It was...different."

"Have there been others?" Hermione questioned.

Oliver nodded. "Yah, but none tha' have been so...detailed I suppose."

Hermione turned back to the front when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. To her delight, he sat next to her, thanking her once again for the boat incident. She waved him off, laughing slightly, saying that it was her pleasure to help out a fellow friend. When every last one was sorted, Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and the name scroll away, before taking her place at the head table.

She called attention to Dumbledore, who stood up, waving his hands over everything.

"Let the feast begin."

Hermione watched smugly as all the younger students gasped as food appeared in front of them. Ron looked like Christmas had come early. Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed some of her favorite things. Roast beef with some bacon, boiled potatoes, and some vegetables of course, mainly carrots. Unlike Ron, or even Harry for that matter, she ate as much as they did; only she did it in a way that was more...clean. However, unlike Harry and Ron, she didn't eat much food since she was after the real delicacy.

Desserts.

She placed her silverware down, slightly wishing that Vita and Fati were here to tell her what to expect. She easily conversed with the fifth year boys she met on the train, talking about Quidditch of all things.

_If future Harry saw me now... _Hermione mused, laughing inwardly.

Then again, she knew what she was getting into by agreeing to date Oliver when he rather nervously asked her. He was Puddlemere's champion Keeper by that time, and she had to support him by going to at least all of his games. There were some things, like her Auror business, and not to mention her Healing, that got in the way, but they made it work.

She showed Oliver a life beyond Quidditch, and he showed her the joys and happiness of what he did for a living. Needless to say, they were in a happy relationship, and they were married more than a year later.

_Damn time...Damn death...Damn Hardings..._

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Huh?" She replied.

"You've been glaring at your plate for a little while. Do you not like dessert?"

Ron sniggered behind his hand, and Hermione cast a wandless and silent leg-locked jinx that would cause him to fall the next time he got up.

"It's nothing like that, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm particularly fond of dessert, but the excitement is getting to me."

To calm Harry down slightly, she grabbed some vanilla ice cream and a piece of apple pie, along with a few strawberries of course. She wished she could take some food up for Vita and Fati, but she knew that maybe they wanted to go hunting. For a certain rat.

"There ya go again."

"What Harry?"

"Glaring."

"Memories," Hermione said, waving her hand at him to dismiss the thought.

He looked skeptic for a few moments, before turning back to chat with Seamus and Neville, who were explaining their parents or guardians.

"So, Hermione, any takers on whom the sorting song might be about?" Kyle asked, grinning. "Obviously, it's a first year since it didn't happen last year."

"Maybe you should be looking into Ravenclaw," Hermione answered smoothly. "After all, they are talking about a bright witch."

"Now, ya canna say that, lass," Oliver interjected. "It could verra well be any of the students who jus' came in."

"I see your point, but no Kyle, I'm afraid that I have no idea who the song is talking about," Hermione said.

"What if it's you?" Eric asked softly.

Hermione scoffed. "A song like that will need to be analyzed swiftly and quickly for one to understand it. Obviously, it's a first year witch, smart, and something about Golden. That's all I got from it."

Eric and Devan nodded, but Oliver still watched her with a peculiar expression on his face. He resumed his conversation on Quidditch, out of it just slightly, and he had a little inkling that it had to do with the mysterious witch sitting next to his best friends.

[-]

Hermione collapsed on her bed, pulling her curtains around her and casting a silent silencing charm. Fati and Vita hopped on the bed as Hermione leaned against the back of it.

"You've heard right?" Hermione asked.

_"The song?__ Oh yes, Mr. Hat made a mention to us through a telepathic link. Cheeky piece of clothing."_

**"It is most curious, my Golden child. Things are changing all around, and you are powerless to stop it. I wonder what's next."**

"Swear to Merlin if Snape turns out to be nice, I'm killing myself," Hermione sighed, pulling out a banana for the cats to share.

She had nicked the banana from the kitchens. She followed the others up until she heard Percy say the password, before casting a small charm on herself and heading down to the kitchens. When she went back up to the portrait, she had to wake the Lady up quietly and give her the password, which was 'Fairy Lights.'

_"Calm, child. We can assure you that he will be a greasy git like always."_

**"Yes. Now that you know of what is to come, it is up to you to stand by and let nature run its course, or to change it-for better or worse."**

"The questions that Snape asks Harry...I think I'll just let him alone for those. Those questions were advanced material, and I don't want to draw attention to myself for the time being."

_"What is your schedule for the week?"_

"Hm...Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I have Herbology in the mornings, Transfiguration, Charms, and then History of Magic. I also have Astronomy at midnight on Wednesday. Thursday I have double DADA, Charms, and then Transfiguration. Friday I have double Potions, followed by Charms, History of Magic, and DADA."

**"Memorizing already? That makes such a Golden child, doesn't it Fati?" **Vita teased.

_"Indeed it does, my dear Vita."_

Hermione scowled. "Stop it you two."

She settled down in her bed, sighing as she closed her eyes. Fati and Vita curled up next to each other on Hermione's stomach.

_I really missed Hogwarts..._

[-]

_Late to bed, still early to rise..._

Hermione nudged Vita and Fati, and they both crawled off her stomach to plop down on the bed again.

"Those cats definitely don't like to wake up in the mornings," she muttered to herself, heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Fati yawned, stretching and rising as she watched Hermione leave her bed.

_"Get up sister mine," _Fati said, flicking her sister's nose with her tail.

**"What is it, Fati? Sleep is what I need." **Vita murmured, yawning.

_"Yeah, yeah, complain later dear sister. I have forseen something."_

**"Was it food?" **Vita laughed.

Fati scowled and batted at her sister. "_No. The Ron boy will be increasingly difficult because Hermione gets along with Harry so well now. However, there is one slight problem."_

**"Halloween?"**

_"Indeed. How are we to take care of it?"_

**"I say we follow that Quirrell character. Make sure he can't let the troll in."**

_"We're cats, Vita. How will we stop him?"_

**"Good point. What I wouldn't give for my wings again..."**

_"Stop complaining. We'll lend our powers to Hermione and have her stop the troll."_

**"Sister, if no one stops the troll in time, who dies?"**

Fatis eyes flashed. "_If the troll is not stopped by Hermione, then Eric Just will die."_

Vita winced, looking up as Hermione came back from the bathroom, dressed in her uniform. Her hair was still wet, but her silky curls were still manageable.

"Oh how I love magic," Hermione sighed, grinning at her cats. "Is anything wrong?"

**"Golden child, Halloween is what's wrong,"** Vita whispered.

"Oh the troll...must I?" Hermione asked.

_"If you do not, someone will die."_

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Both cats remained silent, and Hermione sighed.

**"Do not take it as offense, Golden child. We mean to help you, just...not that much."**

_"On Halloween night, you will not attend dinner. We will be with you when you face the troll, and we will lend you our power and strength. It is then that we must disappear quickly, if you do not want attention drawn to yourself."_

Hermione threw her hair up in a messy bun and sighed once again.

"Alright."

Hermione grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. She looked around the common room, noting that it was empty. She grabbed her favorite armchair by the fire, with each cat jumping up on one of the arms.

"Maybe it would have been better if I just remained dead," Hermione muttered.

_"You know you don't mean that, child."_

**"You wanted kids of your own. We know this."**

Both cats nuzzled her face, and Hermione chuckled.

"Alright, alright. So maybe that was a lie. What'll you do in your spare time?"

_"Prowl the grounds of course," _Fati said. "_We're cats. We can't be holed up in here."_

**"Besides, if we want to get into the common room, all we have to do is follow someone up. Or even scratch at the Fat Lady's painting until she opens." **Vita murmured, grinning at her sister.

"Well, come on you both. Ride the shoulders. It's breakfast time."

Hermione stood when Vita and Fati were curled up on her shoulders, exiting the common room and out into the castle. She headed down the stairs, trying to seem lost, without actually getting lost. There weren't that many people out so early in the morning, and she smiled when she made it to the Great Hall.

Food already adorned the tables, so she grabbed a chair near the end. Vita and Fati sat on the bench near her, as Hermione made up a plate for them. She grinned when they began eating, fighting slightly over who would get what.

"Oh...good morning, Hermione," someone said, sitting next to her.

"Neville, good morning."

"Morning to you as well, Vita, Fati."

Both cats looked up at him and meowed, before resuming their breakfast.

"Should they be out and about?" Neville wondered. "Trevor would get lost if I let him out."

"They know their way. Besides, cats seem to have a good sense of direction. I couldn't just leave them in the Gryffindor tower all day. When classes are over for the night, I know they'll be where they should be."

"Fine bred cats then," Neville said, smiling.

Hermione nodded. "They weren't cheap either. Trust me."

"Where did you come up with their names?"

"Well, the names just...came to me. Has that ever happened to you before? I just knew what I wanted to name them. They seem just fine with their names as well."

Neville nodded. "Trevor was a gift for me, but I knew what I wanted to name him."

"What's your first class, Neville?"

"Herbology."

"Wonderful. We'll head to class together then."

"Good morning, Hermione!" Eric and Devan chorused, sitting down across from her.

Raising an eyebrow, she smiled. "Yes. Good morning."

"So," Eric said, looking at the cats. "The black one is Fati then?"

Hermione nodded. "Vita and Fati."

"What are they doing here?" Devan asked.

"Eating."

Eric laughed.

"Well, shouldn't they eat up in the tower?"

"Of course not," Hermione snorted. "They will be roaming the castle. I can't just let them stay in Gryffindor tower forever."

"What if they get hurt?" Eric asked.

Hermione smiled inwardly. "My cats are smart. They know better. Plus, they have each other."

Finished with their food, Vita and Fati looked up at Hermione. She grabbed their plate, placing it under hers. Leading her head down close to them, they whispered.

_"We must prowl now. We will be looking out for information."_

**"Do not draw attention to yourself, Golden child."**

Hermione straightened up, nodding to her cats, who jumped off the bench and ran down to the doors, exiting the Great Hall. She turned back to the boys, who were getting along easy with Neville, to Hermione's delight. Their conversation ranged from classes, to Quidditch, to teachers...and then back to Quidditch.

"Yes, another one," Eric cheered, shaking Neville's hand and laughing.

"Another Puddlemere supporter. Now if we could only convince Kyle and Chase..." Devan trailed off.

Fat chance, Kyle said snorting, taking his place beside Devan.

"Not in a million years," Chase said, sitting beside Eric.

"Where's Ollie boy?" Devan asked.

"Uhm...Quidditch plays I think," Kyle said, blinking slightly to try and remember.

"Neville, I'm going to head to the greenhouses alright?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. "I'll meet you there when I finish my breakfast."

Hermione smiled and rose, bidding goodbye to the fifth year Gryffindors, before making her way out of the Great Hall. Hermione had almost gotten outside, when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Granger, a word if you will?"

Hermione turned around, scrunching her nose in confusion. "Sir Nicholas?"

[-]

_Haha Ninja strikes again with the cliffies! Pwned. Anyway, uhm yeah. I would like to thank all my reviewers! Some of the best people I know! Well, you know what to do, just read and review!_

_-Ninja _

**Remember to check out the awesome banner! Link on my profile!**


	4. The Troll

_I own...nothing!_

**"Vita speak," "**_Fati speak," thoughts, "_talking"

**-Fate and Soul-**

_Chapter Four_

Hermione wondered what Sir Nicholas wanted with her. She and the ghost weren't exactly friends back in her old life, but she respected him and he her.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling at the ghost.

"Well, you see Miss Granger, the other ghosts and I are quite worried. I know you are only eleven, but I feel I should tell you that death is following you like a shadow." Sir Nicholas said.

Hermione shivered slightly. So, what her mother felt, the ghosts could see, while Vita and Fati could smell it on her. Is this what usually happened when people went back?

"So," he continued. "we wanted to know if something traumatic happened recently to yourself or even a close loved one."

Hermione wondered if she could tell Sir Nicholas the secret. Could she tell anybody?

"My grandmother," Hermione said softly. "She recently passed and she was the closest to me besides my own parents."

Sir Nicholas nodded. "Alright. It happens from time to time. That Potter boy has one as well. Come to think of it, so does that Cedric boy."

Hermione nodded, waving to Sir Nicholas as she continued on her way. She knew who she was going to save first.

[-]

Classes were just as she remembered them, only this time, she didn't answer as many questions as she would have in the original time period. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so early in the game, seeing as how she still had seven years to go.

She spent the next week talking to Oliver and his friends, along with Harry, Neville, and some of the others in her year. Vita and Fati occasionally reminded her about Halloween, and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Thankfully, flying classes went fairly the same way. Except when Neville was falling, Hermione cast a small cushioning charm to stop most of the damage. He ended up with a sprained wrist instead of a broken one, still ensuring that Harry would become the youngest Seeker in a century. Since Harry and Hermione were tighter this time around, Ron didn't say any bad about her. She made sure to not get them to go to the Forbidden Corridor. She'd deal with Fluffy later, on her own terms.

She knew in the previous timeline she had been rather, snooty for lack of a better word, so this time she tried to help Ron, without really showing off. After all, she didn't want to stand out. The Sorting Hat song stood out in her mind once more, and she shook her head. Damn that hat. Him and his stupid songs. When they were all walking back to the common room after classes, Vita and Fati ran up to Hermione.

The boys waved to her and walked on as she stopped by her cats, squatting down to look at them.

"What's up?" She whispered as the cats climbed up over her stuff and on her shoulders.

_"It is time, Golden child," _Fati hissed.

"But the feast doesn't start for another thirty minutes or so," Hermione pointed out.

**"Exactly.**** So, let's go to the dorms, and wait down by the girl's bathroom. The troll will end up there if all goes well." **Vita said.

Hermione nodded, rushing after the boys in an attempt to catch them.

[-]

"Sorry I'm not feeling well guys," she said, lying boldfaced to Ron and Harry in the common room. "I think I'll head up to bed."

"But Hermione, it's the Halloween feast," Harry protested. "You have to come."

Hermione smiled slightly at Harry, shaking her head. "It's fine. Let the others know I'm in my dorm room alright?"

They both nodded before leaving to head to the Great Hall. Whipping off her Hogwarts Robe, Hermione rolled her sleeves up. "Alright, what spell must I use to get rid of the troll?" She asked, pulling her wand out.

_"The spell you want roughly translates to 'die now' or 'leave now'," _Fati said, jumping on an armchair.

**_"Nucexitus_," **Vita said. **"We will be lending you power that we have so that the troll is done away with quickly and silently. Fati will be standing guard near the dungeons, and she will tell me when Quirrel has left after letting the troll in."**

"Tell you?" Hermione asked.

_"We can speak telepathically, Golden one," _Fati said, her whiskers twitched up in a grin-like state. _"__Some of our powers are still as strong as ever."_

"Glad to hear," Hermione muttered dryly. "If you still have your powers couldn't you put me back in...I don't know...say my own time?"

_"It is beyond our limitations now. You have essentially taken over the body of twelve-year-old Hermione. If you were to move forward now, things might unravel and we do NOT want to clean that mess up." _Fati pointed out.

**"Are you ready, Hermione? The task ahead of you is imperative." **Vita said, staring at the twenty-three year old turned twelve. "**You have but mere minutes before Eric Just comes looking for you after Lavender and Parvati say that they never saw you in the dorms."**

Hermione cursed colorfully. So Eric was the one who was to die if she didn't stop the troll. "Let's go," she snapped, briskly heading out of the common room. Both cats were on her heels. She just hoped she didn't let them or anyone else down.

[-]

Oliver looked down the line of kids. He didn't see Hermione anywhere. Eric and Kyle also noticed this, and Eric nudged Harry.

"Oi, Harry, where's Hermione? She's missing this." Eric said.

"Oh, Hermione said she felt a little sick so she went to stay in the dorm room," Harry said.

"Well, we didn't see her up there when we went to go get something," Lavender said, referring to her and Parvati. "Wherever she is, it's not in the dorm room."

Eric frowned slightly and just as Oliver rose in his seat, Eric beat him to it. "Sit down, mate. You need the rest anyway. 'Sides, how much trouble could a little girl be? I'll go get Hermione and be done with it."

And Eric walked out of the Great Hall moments later.

[-]

Running down the corridors, Quirrel pushed himself to the limit. His Master wasn't pleased so far yet, and Quirrel knew he needed to put the final touches on his plan. Fainting in the Great Hall. Skidding around a corner, he came upon a black cat just sitting there in his path.

"Well hello there," he said, peering at the cat. "I didn't mean to almost run you over."

He went to step over the cat, but it latched onto his leg with it's claws. He screamed in pain as the cat knocked him over and began dragging him farther away from the Great Hall.

"How is this even possible?" He asked, still in complete shock that a cat was dragging him away. One swipe of the cat's claws later, and Quirrel was unconscious.

Fati purred as Quirrel dreamed. She still had some of her slight poison after all. One could not be too careful.

_"He's out, Vita. And Eric Just is coming."_ Fati said. "_I just hope we're not too late."_

[-]

"Ugly thing isn't it," Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at its back.

**"Fati is running here as fast as she can, but she doesn't know if she can intercept Eric before he witnesses what will go on here. We must hurry." **Vita urged.

"I know, I know," Hermione said, casting a look at Vita.

**"Look out!"**

Hermione looked at the troll just in time to see its club make contact with her stomach. She was sent flying, skidding across the floor. Muttering a word her mother wouldn't approve of, she groaned as she got back to her feet. The troll thundered his way down to her, his club raised once more.

She held up her arm with her wand pointed at the troll, her arm slightly shaky. Now above her, the troll lifted its club to smash her for good.

"Hermione!"

She turned her head to the side seeing Eric standing there.

"Dammit," she muttered, rolling out of the way just as the club hit the ground behind her. Scrambling to her feet, she went over and dragged Eric away.

"Was that a troll?" He asked. "Are you hurt? We should tell someone."

While he was looking around the corner at the troll, Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"_Stupefy!_" She said, the red light hitting him as he slumped against the wall. "Sorry Eric. I can't have you dying yet."

Stepping around the corner, she could see Vita weaving in between the troll's legs, trying to confuse him. Pointing her wand at him, Hermione was ready. "_Nucexitus__!_" She called. The troll turned in time to see her, before it exploded and disappeared at the same time.

Casting some water on the floor, she dragged Eric over to it before enervating him, making sure to put her wand away quickly.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "Where's the troll?"

"What troll?" Hermione asked, helping him to stand. "I saw you heading my way, but before I could warn you, you slipped and fell into the water. Are you alright?"

Placing a hand on his head, he nodded slightly. "Yeah. I guess Im fine. Good thing Oliver didn't come out here then eh? He'd have hurt himself, right before Quidditch season."

"Oliver was going to come?" Hermione asked quietly.

Eric nodded. "That's right. But our Captain needs the rest. After all, he's been working himself too hard with Quidditch and...wait a moment." A sly grin grew on his face. "Did you want Oliver to come and find you instead of me?"

Hermione's face flushed, and she pushed Eric down into the water again. Laughing, he dried himself off before heading after the stomping Hermione. He put his arm around her, telling her that most girls had crushed on Wood, and that he was a very good looking boy. Her response was to punch him in the arm.

While Eric was looking away, Hermione smiled at Vita. One life saved, how many more to go?

[-]

_Ninja's back! Did you all miss me? Probably not, you missed the story. How many of you would have killed me if Eric died? xD Just a little thought. Leave me some nice reviews, kay?_

_-Ninja_


	5. Quidditch Match and a Friend

_I know, it's been forever guys. I'm sorry about that. Without further ado, I present the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!_

__"_Fati Speak_"  
"**Vita Speak**"  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts_

**-Fate and Soul-  
**_Chapter Five_

Lying in her bed about a month later, she listened to the snores of Lavender and Parvati. Yes, Lav Lav did snore despite what she happened to think. One of the days, Hermione was going to have to record them and play them back for her when she awoke.

"**Golden child**?" Vita asked quietly, sitting up at her side. Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Vita.

"What is it?" She murmured quietly, despite the fact that she had charms and wards around her curtains. She could have screamed as loudly as she wanted and it wouldn't have mattered. None of her dorm mates would have heard her.

"_Oliver is downstairs in the common room, pouring over play after play for the game tomorrow. Perhaps he could use some company?_" Fati answered, nearly invisible against the dark backdrop of her curtains.

"Or someone to tell him to go to bed," Hermione grumbled, throwing off her blankets and startling Vita and Fati into moving quickly. She tied up her hair quickly as she moved her curtains quietly.

Sliding her feet into a pair of slippers, she crept down the staircase. Peeking her head around the corner, she noted the fire going steadily, and a figure in a chair. _Looks like Fati and Vita were right._ She went down into the common room and approached the chair quietly. She could see numerous Quidditch plays on the table, and taking a near silent breath, she moved to the side of the chair.

Oliver was sleeping. The firelight cast a light orange glow across his skin, and for a moment, Hermione was lost in the past.

[-]

_Hermione woke quickly, noting the pounding rain and the other side of her bed cold. She rolled her eyes, getting up and tossing on her robe. She ran her hand along the railing as she headed down the stairs of their home. Leave it to Oliver to be up this late. She knew it had to be at least after one in the morning._

_She found him on the couch, his head forward, sleeping. Quidditch plays and other nonsense were spread out on the little table. She gathered up all his notes and ran her fingers along his cheek softly. Snorting awake, he looked up at Hermione wearily. "Hermione. What are ya doin' down 'ere?" Oliver asked, casting a glance at the clock. "Ya need yer sleep."_

_Hermione smiled at him and pulled on his arm, helping him off the couch. "The storm woke me up, and you are the one that needs your sleep. After all, you guys have a game tonight." Oliver peered over at his perfectly stacked notes. "Not now, Ollie. It's after one, and you need some rest."_

"_I know," he said, running a hand down his face tiredly. "I was jus' resting my eyes though. I canna stop now ya know."_

"_You can and you will," Hermione said firmly, stepping behind him and pushing him toward the stairs. "Bed, Mister Wood."_

_Oliver glanced back at his wife and his eyes softened. "As long as Mrs. Wood joins me, I'll be happy ta sleep right now."_

_Hermione grinned. "Of course I'll be joining you. It's partially your fault I woke up anyway."_

_Oliver cast a confused glance her way. "I thought ya said it was ta storm?"_

"_I don't sleep well if my husband isn't with me either."_

[-]

Shaking her head, tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. Why did this have to happen? Did she really have to go through all these years, growing up with her Oliver…_again_? What if he fell for someone else this time around? How would she cope? She went over to the table and neatly stacked the Quidditch plays that littered the table. _Just like old times…kinda._

Wiping at her eyes, she kneeled down by the chair. Reaching her hand out, she lightly touched Oliver's shoulder. He lifted his head sleepily, scrubbing at his face before he noticed the young girl kneeled beside his chair.

"Hermione?" He rasped softly.

She smiled at him. "The one and only. What are you doing here Oliver?"

"I could ask ya the same thing ya know, lass," he replied easily, smiling at her. "Looks like ya just got up." He silently appraised her pajamas and slippers.

Hermione blushed a bit and stood up, silently wishing she had a robe to put on. She moved in front of the chair and held her hand out. Confused, Oliver took it and even got up when she pulled on it.

"We've a Quidditch match tomorrow no?" She asked, glancing at the clock. "Well, today rather. I think the Gryffindor team captain should get some sleep."

Oliver cast a glance at his neatly tidied up notes before looking back at Hermione. "Yer a peculiar first year, Miss Hermione Granger."

She gave him a small smile. "I just believe in getting sleep at night." She pulled his hand and then moved behind him, pushing him toward the staircase. When he was moving on his own, she returned to the table and picked up his notes. When he was at the bottom of the stairs to the boy's dormitory, she handed him the stack of parchment.

"Thank ya," he murmured quietly, tucking the papers under his arm. "I guess I'll see ya later today then Hermione." He gave her an easy grin.

Hermione was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush again. Oliver had always had this effect on her no matter what. "Yes. Goodnight then Oliver."

She began walking up the staircase and paused when she heard his whispered 'Goodnight' as well. After climbing into bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

[-]

It was a chilly November morning. It seemed that the weather didn't get anyone down, not even the fans who just had to sit and watch.

"Welcome one and welcome all! My name is Lee Jordan and I will be you commentator this lovely morning. And what a great day for Quidditch!" Jordan's voice echoed out over the Quidditch pitch. Hermione sat next to Ron and Hagrid, on edge. This was the game where Quirrell tried to kill Harry, if she remembered correctly.

"Now, I am proud to present our Gryffindor team! Your beaters, Fred and George Weasley! The best pair of twins in my opinion! Make sure to go to them for any of your joke needs!"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor!"

"The lovely Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell are your Chasers, with the reserve Eric Just, since Alicia is sick today! She's gonna be getting it from old Ollie boy later that's for sure!"

"Jor_dan_!"

"Then we have our youngest seeker of the century, Mister Harry Potter. As I'm sure you all know, he defeated the dark lord when he was just a baby. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance! And finally, we have our renowned Gryffindor Team Captain, Oliver Wood!"

Hermione was a little bit biased, but she cheered for Oliver the loudest when he came out.

"And then we have the Slytherin team. Yeah great." Jordan said, faking a yawn.

"_Jordan_!"

When Hermione was certain Ron and Hagrid were completely devoted to watching the game and listened to the play-by-play Lee Jordan was giving, Hermione slipped away quickly. She was heading down the stairs when Devan caught up to her.

"Where ya going Hermione?" He asked, smiling at her warmly.

"Bad time to have to go to the bathroom," she murmured sheepishly.

Devan laughed and nodded. "I know how that feels. I'll see you when you get back then?" Hermione smiled and nodded at him happily before making her way over to where the teachers were sitting. Hiding below Quirrell and Snape, she jumped in surprised when Fati appeared next to her.

"_Do not light the turban on fire_," Fati murmured.

"Damn. How did you know?" She hissed quietly.

"_It does not turn out as well as you think, Golden Child. If his turban catches on fire, Voldemort will order him to kill all those around. _Avada Kedavra_ curses will be flying everywhere. Among the dead: McGonagall, Snape, Fred, Eric, Hagrid, Oliver, and Madam Hooch._"

Hermione gulped and sweat dripped down her brow. "So, I guess I shouldn't change things too much then," she commented offhandedly.

"What exactly is Potter's broom doing? It looks ready to throw him off!" Jordan's voice broke through her concentration and she quickly stuck her wand at Snape's robe.

"_Incendio,_" she hissed quietly, withdrawing and running back to the stairs to head up into the Gryffindor area. She blinked in surprise when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her up into a seat. Looking at the person next to her, she found Devan, Kyle, and Chase grinning at her cheekily.

"Look at that," Chase said, nudging Kyle. "Looks like Potter is choking or something."

They all watched fascinated as Harry coughed up the snitch.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!" Jordan yelled, jumping up and down.

Harry just looked sick to his stomach at the moment, before he held the snitch up, grinning wildly. Oliver flew down and clapped the boy on the back, before looking up at the stands. It might have just been Hermione's imagination, but for a second, she thought that Oliver had caught her gaze – and winked.

[-]

"Absolutely wonderful," Hermione gushed, giving Harry a hug when he got back to the common room with the Gryffindor team.

"And what about me, Hermione?" Eric asked, pouting a little bit. Hermione laughed and moved toward Eric, opening her arms. Right as she was about to hug him, he stepped to the side and Hermione crashed into Oliver. She gripped his arms tightly to prevent herself from falling.

Blushing wildly, she backed up to Harry's side. "Sorry," she murmured.

Eric laughed, and Oliver grinned. "No harm done lass. Thank ya all the same for the congratulatory hug."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Eric when Oliver's back was turned. Eric just smiled at her and mouthed 'What? You wanted to do it!' Hermione placed a hand to her chest in a 'why I never!' manner and headed up to the girl's dormitory. She was sure the party was the best thing that most of the Gryffindor house needed, but she actually needed a bit of quiet time to herself.

She drew her curtains around her bed, made sure her charms were in place, before she broke down. Sitting up against her headboard, she drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Silent tears fell down her face as Vita and Fati curled up at her sides.

"**We are sorry, Hermione. I didn't think this would affect you that much.**" Vita admitted, sounding a bit chagrined.

"_Of course it would affect her sister mine. After all, she has done this once before. Now she has to watch her future husband grow up again, and possibly date other people. Again._" Fati answered.

Vita's fur stood up on end as she stalked over to her sister's side of Hermione. "**And you think that I am not saddened by this as well? I am as sorry as you are, sister mine.**" Vita spat angrily.

Fati got up in her sister's whiskered face and growled lowly. "_Step down. Now._"

"Both of you stop it," Hermione whispered hoarsely, wiping at her tears. "I'm fine okay?"

Vita and Fati glared at each other before looking back at the crying girl. "_Golden child, you are definitely not fine,_" Fati said softly. "_Let us help you._"

"How?" Hermione asked, suddenly angry. "How the hell are you going to fix this?"

Vita and Fati moved to the end of the bed, talking in hushed voices. Even as the voices rose in anger, Hermione could not understand them. _Just what language are they talking in…?_

Finally, both cats came back over to Hermione and nodded to her. "**We will bring back someone for you,**" Vita finally said. "**Fati will meet this person and bring them to you. We wish for you to be in the library during the weekends, minus when there are Quidditch matches.**"

"Do you have the power to just do that willy-nilly?" Hermione challenged, wiping at the remaining tears that clung to her face.

Both cats grinned at her. "_We are Life and Death, child. We have the power to do _anything_ willy-nilly._" Fati pointed out.

Hermione reached out and hugged both the cats to her. "Thank you so much guys. Whoever you bring back, I'm sure that they'll help me immensely. Can't you tell me who it is though?"

"**Now that would be cheating,**" Vita teased. "**You'll be left in the dark until the right time.**"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at them. Fati pawed at her face, grinning. "_Now, don't you have a Quidditch party to go to?_"

Hermione sighed, resigned to her fate. She climbed out of her bed and paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a tad bit red, but she could claim that she was just rubbing at them. She headed back down the stairs, and the party was still going strong.

She grabbed a cup of butterbeer (someone had managed to sneak it in, and her mind immediately went to the Weasley twins) and decided to go around and mingle. She found Harry talked to Eric and Devan, and she joined them eagerly. Devan tossed an arm over her shoulders, and declared that Hermione was his.

Eric called him out on it, and they began a mock duel over the lady's honor. Hermione just stood by Harry, her cheeks tinged pink, and watched the match play out. The match ended when Eric won, and he pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand while Devan pouted in the corner.

"You guys are weird," Hermione muttered, snatching her hand back from Eric.

"Really?" Eric murmured, drawing close so Harry couldn't hear. "I do hope you know that Oliver hasn't taken his eyes off you this entire time."

"That makes no sense," Hermione shot back. "I'm eleven years old. You guys are what? Fifteen?"

"So? Haven't you heard of soul bonds?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're smart aren't you?"

"Of course I'm smart," Hermione said, scoffing. "But…a soul bond? Really?" She made a mental note to ask Fati and Vita about it later. In the previous timeline, she had never explored the possibility of such a thing. Could it possibly even exist for them?

"You never know," Eric sang out, flouncing away.

Hermione blinked to herself, only pulled out of her reverie by Harry's hand on her shoulder. "I think I'm going to turn in," Harry said, smiling at his best friend. "It's been a long day, and if I'm frank, my throat hurts."

"That's right you almost swallowed that snitch," Hermione said. "Go on up and sleep Harry. I'm a bit tired myself you know. I might end up turning in after a few minutes."

Harry smiled and waved at his friend, heading over to the boy's dormitory. He was stopped once or twice while Hermione watched him, before he actually made his ascent up to his room. She sighed quietly to herself and drained the rest of her butterbeer before heading toward the girl's dormitory staircase herself.

Or at least she _was_ heading there, before she found herself swept into the arms of Eric Just. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize music was playing until he started dancing with her. Placing her right hand in his and her left on his shoulder, they waltzed across the room quietly.

"I'm surprised," he finally said, grinning at her. "You can dance rather well, my little messenger."

"I've taken dance classes before, oh powerful ruler," Hermione shot back. Oh yes, she knew about names. Her own name meant 'earthy' or 'messenger'. Eric's name meant powerful ruler, among other things, but she just wanted to focus on one.

"Wanna hear a secret?" He asked, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"Hmm?" She murmured, looking up at him.

"I've charmed myself to be an amazing dancer. And you're following along effortlessly. That takes some skill." Eric admitted.

"And here I thought you were actually good," Hermione sighed, and made a show of looking disappointed. Eric just grinned and spun her once before, letting her go.

"You should head to bed, little messenger. You look tired."

"I am tired," she said, yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow Eric."

Eric smiled to himself as he watched Hermione head up the staircase. He knew, when she got older, she would be a beautiful woman. She was also very interesting and was a curiosity for both himself and Oliver. He couldn't wait seeing what she looked like when she got older. He cast a glance over at his best friend. Oliver watched him with narrowed eyes.

_Let the games begin, old friend._

[-]

Two weekends later, Hermione was pouring over book after book to get her homework done before relaxing. After all, this was the time she could stay in the library with no trouble. All the Gryffindor boys she hung out with were at practice right now. A special weekend practice that Oliver had scheduled.

Over the last two weeks, Eric had been sticking by her side more than ever. Hermione appreciated his friendship, and because Eric hung out with her, so did Ollie, Chase, and Kyle. Though they had been hanging out with her anyway. But Eric did more so, and she faintly wondered why.

Ron had been scarce around her, and even Harry, now that she thought about it. She knew Ron wasn't fond of her, and Harry would brush off any bad remarks he happened to make about her. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She was changing so much, and she wasn't quite fond of it.

Hearing a loud bang, she jumped looking up when she saw one of her friends running right toward her. He grasped her by the shoulders and stared in her eyes for a couple seconds. He was dirty and panting, and he was still wearing his Quidditch gear.

"Hermione? Hermione Wood?" He asked softly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry? From my time? Is that you?" Harry let out a shaky breath and hugged her.

"Oh thank Merlin I'm not crazy. When your black cat, Fati, started talking I thought that I had gotten hit too hard by a bludger and I was dreaming! She came to me just before I took my stuff off after practice." He explained.

"Oh Harry this is wonderful!" Hermione said hugging him back. "I didn't choose who got to come back, and I hope you don't mind doing it all over again."

Harry pulled back and searched Hermione's face. "No. This time, we will make no mistakes. We have quite a number of lives to save."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "That we do Harry. That we do."

[-]

_I hope it lived up to all your standards! Let me know what you think by reviewing or even just adding it to your favs. Every little bit makes me happy! Happy Saturday/Sunday!_

_-NatsNeko_

_(Formerly xLokia)_


End file.
